


It's Okay. I Couldn't Sleep Anyway

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [59]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “I’m sorry, I know it’s late -”“It’s okay,” Connor pushed himself up into a sitting position, “I couldn’t sleep anyway. What’s wrong? You sound weird.”
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Connor McDavid
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 30





	It's Okay. I Couldn't Sleep Anyway

Connor had been tossing and turning for fours, trying to get comfortable in the too-large, too-empty bed.

Everyday since Edmonton and Toronto had been knocked out in the play-off round, he had had Mitch and Zeus at the house, sleeping with Mitch in his arms, having both the dogs running around the house, Mitch’s stuff mixed in with his own. With Mitch and Zeus gone, the house felt too-empty, too-museum like.

When his phone started buzzing, he hadn’t even thought about it as he reached for it.

“ ‘Lo?” Connor answered.

“Hey,” Mitch’s voice came through.

“Mouse?”

“I’m sorry, I know it’s late -”

“It’s okay,” Connor pushed himself up into a sitting position, “I couldn’t sleep anyway. What’s wrong? You sound weird.”

“I just…” Mitch sighed, “I miss you. And Zeus misses you and Lenny. And I’m not used to sleeping alone anymore.”

“The house feels empty without you and Zeus,” Connor replied, “Everything feels too big and empty. And Lenny keeps looking for Zeus. And for you. I keep turning to say something to you and remembering that I have to text you.”

“This is like your Rookie year all over again,” Mitch laughed.

And Connor chuckled in response. It really was. For some reason, his first year in Edmonton had been worse than when he was in Erie and Mitch was in London.

Maybe it was the fact that the new rules for the season would mean that they wouldn’t get to see each other in person except for while on ice. Maybe that was why it felt worse.

“Willy accused me of sulking at practice today,” Mitch was definitely pouting when he said that and Connor couldn’t help but smile.

“Leo said I looked more emo than usual,” Connor replied, grinning as Mitch laughed.

“Look at us,” Mitch’s smile was clear in his voice, “two young men acting like we’re never going to see other again.”

Connor laughed and asked Mitch about his day, smiling as the other man launched into how Willy had a plan to get rid of Auston’s moustache, about how Zach was thinking about writing another book, about how Kerf had apparently spent most of the off-season hiding in the mountains with Compher, and about how he was planning on taking Zeus hiking with Holl and Holl’s pup on the first free weekend.

“Get some sleep, Davo,” Mitch cut himself off when Connor yawned for the second time, his voice soft and fond.

“You, too, Mouse,” Connor smiled softly as a yawn escaped Mitch.

“Date night this week?”

“We’ll figure out times.”

“Love you.”

“Love you.”

Connor hung up, double checked his alarm was set and plugged his phone in. As he closed his eyes, Mitch’s voice was playing on loop in his head and he finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
